


Atonement

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Murder, Mystery, Rape, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: The 12th precinct gets involved in a real murder mystery only a few weeks from Thanksgiving. They find out that a weird cult is involved in the murder of the first victim.





	1. Chapter 1

Julieanna Rogers was coming out of the movie house alone for the first time in awhile. She was told never to leave alone to head on down to her apartment complex in the Bronx.

The movie house was playing classic Halloween and other holiday horror/Sci-fi films of the olden days. She and her friends belong to a special cult group called Screamers with 35 members and all of them showed up tonight to attend.

She wasn't close to any of them. She just joined to watch the old movies at age 25 years. Her parents live in California had moved there to get away from high taxes and crime that was over taking New York City.

The past few months she didn't like where the cult was heading into the direction of too much sex and not enough of watching the old movies, however instead the president Paul Angler decided to change it to the sex acts. Julieanna wan'ts interested even though Paul and two others tried there best to get into her pants.

Earlier inside the movie house near the back entrance. Paul had stopped her before heading into the ladies room. He had her up against the door with his hands going under her blue blouse. She had left her jacket covering her seat during an intermission. He pulled at her lacy white bra to break the snap and getting at her c-cup nipples.

His hand was covering her mouth while his other went down into her blue sweats wearing no underwear and grabbing her snatch to try and cry out.

However someone tried to stop him with the co-founder Jack Davis telling him that he was crazy for trying something with her here.

"Paul, you need to get the hell out of here now. Take this back door entrance and go on home." He says to his friend and founder of the cult. Taking his hands off the woman crying and pushing open the door and setting off the alarm with the manager asking what had happen.

She told him that she is all right. "I will be leaving to pick up my coat to go on home now." She says in a shaky tone of voice.

"Ok, I won't call in the police about it. Please take care of yourself Julieanna." The manager replies with walking away to check on the next movie to be played to those sitting in the movie house.

****************************************************************************************************

Walking slowly down the street with the lamp posts on bright for a change. The city had been fixing them the past few weeks to make it safe for everyone to walk at night.

Julieanna was still pissed with Paul for what he did to her inside the back hallway of the movie house. She continued to walk at a slow pace. She really wasn't in any hurry to go on home to an apartment with no one to console her.

She had only one boy friend and that was in high school. He mostly abused her for when it came to sex for the most part. She lost interest after that and went into her field of Communications.

Tonight she was off from her work and was asked to attend the outing with the Cult and the movies. She agreed to the idea....

Walking past an alleyway when she heard a noise. All of a sudden she is grabbed from behind with two men pulling her into the alleyway placing a cloth over her eyes, mouth and her arms tied behind her back. While she was forced down to the cement hard.

Her clothes were ripped off her and the two men in black hoods went down with there penis pulled out of there pants to rape her several times, including down on her to hurt her clitoris. She tried to cry out loud, however with the clothing over her mouth. No one was able to hear her cries.

Turning her over and promptly screwing her anus without any gel of sorts. She was torn and bleeding before they decided to use there knife to stab her several times over and her life force leaving her.

****************************************************************************************************

The police were able to find her body in the morning by two walking by the alleyway to see the body of a woman face up. They were scared to go any further with pulling out there cell-phones to call the police and the 12th precinct to be in charge of the case.

Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were in the area for when they had received the call for where was only three blocks away.

Driving up to the curve. Captain Jose Anderson drove over with his shift just about over wanted to find out what was going on. He was horrific as with all of the other police officers and coroner to be called in.

"Whose under the sheet captain?" Ryan asked with his curiosity kicking in again.

"Julieanna Rogers a communications specialist. She was raped several times with a great deal of damage done before who ever decided to stab her to death." Captain Anderson responded with the information.

Sergeant Esposito looks up in the alleyway to see on whether there were any security cameras. "Look! There is a security camera. We need to contact the security company and have them send it to the 12th precinct and see whether we are able to see who did this to the woman." Sergeant Esposito says to everyone near them.....


	2. Chapter 2

Doctor Lisa Anderson a coroner for the Westchester County Medical Examiner was called to the scene to pick up the female body and do an autopsy on what exactly she died from.

It was obvious she was raped several times. She would have to take a sample of the semen still lodged inside her anus and vagina. She had always hate to see things like this happen to woman always very vulnerable.

Her technician Melanie was helping with carrying her on the stretcher to the county van. It was going to be a long ride for the both of them. And this time Melanie wouldn't be playing detective with figuring out who the killer would be.

The both of them had there hands full this morning with this body and another waiting in the cooler with the police bringing in the male body late last night.

Captain Jose Anderson had spoken with the coroner only a moment before going on home to his wife Robin. They have only been married the past month after the previous cases involving a copy cat killer was found. She was a witness with having the police artist making a drawing of the killer.

However six months later they decided to marry after he had asked her only into a few weeks of getting together as a couple. She accepted and his beautiful three carat emerald ring on her finger.

Walking into there much larger apartment complex some 5 blocks away from the 12th precinct. He was pissed off at himself for not to able to find out just who killed the poor incident woman. Robin came out from the kitchen having made breakfast for the both of them after he had called.

"Oh! My goodness Jose. You look just awful coming from the crime scene." She says with his head shaking with being upset and his anger building deep inside his gut.

"Thanks a lot sweetie. I need to eat now before heading into the shower. Would you care to join me in the shower afterwards? I am warning you now, the sex between us is going to be rough with my anger." He replied with walking into the kitchen to eat his breakfast.

"I have handled worst Jose. I will be able to handle the rough sex between the both of us." She placed a forced smile on her face with going over to the hot plates with the food filled with eggs, bacon, potatoes and toast.

She will be pouring the tea and orange juice before anything else.

***************************************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett couldn't believe the report in front of her with the murder and sexual attack of the communications employee. Plus there was another file on the male body that was found only three blocks away from the movie house. So far there hasn't been any I.D. on the body since his face was badly cut with a knife and sexually assault as well.

She was waiting on the results of the video from late last night. Detective Kevin Ryan and Sergeant Javier Esposito were working in the computer room going through it.

There was a knock on her door having to be Sergeant Esposito with a expression on his face scaring her.

"What is it Javi?" She starts to get up from the seat while waiting for his response.

"We found something Captain with the video. You're going to need to see it for yourself." He states with walking out with Beckett following behind.

A minute later with walking inside the computer room with Ryan waiting for them at the section for where they found the scene of the murder and rape.

What they were watching was just plain ugly on the screen. Even though there was very little lighting. They were still able to see the two in black hoods rape and stab her several times.

"DAMN!" Beckett says with letting go of her frustration in front of Javi and Ryan. "See if you're able to get any closer with bringing up any type of facial, scars, tattoo's or any item that we can use to I.D. those two?" She ordered with leaving the computer room to call the police commissioner and mayor. "Any Ryan did you happen to I.D. the male body found three blocks away?" She asked before leaving with waiting for his answer.

"Yes sir. Doctor Lisa Anderson called me earlier with having used the Palm reader.

"His name is Jack Davis co-founder of some strange movie cult. Julieanna was also a member as well having joined only a few months back."

"I need for you and the rest of the crime scene team to speak with all of the members and find out just where everyone was at on the night the both of them were killed. Understand gentlemen?" This time she moved out to make those calls.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the shower of Jose and Robin's apartment complex. She was crying out loud with the way her husband was pushing up into vagina roughly. She tried to push him away from her with having to be pinned against the shower stall.

His restless pounding into her was causing her to cry out further. Meanwhile he was taking hold of both of her breasts and squeezing them to the point of be swollen. She didn't mine having sex in any angle and the length of time.

However this was just plain harsh he was doing to her. There was nothing she could do accept defeat and keep her mouth shut afterwards. Knowing full well he was upset at what happened in that damn alleyway with the woman.

He turns her around to enter from the back to have her bend over further. She was having a hard time with trying to balance herself before falling over. He grabbed her hips to continue stroking hard into her to have his wife cry out again.

He was going to pay for it later with the silent treatment. But right now his need for release was the important thing right now over anything else. He moaned out with the last few strokes into her and then finally emptying into her with most of it dripping down her legs.

All he said to her with leaving the shower. " I am sorry Robin." And went to his room to change and walked out to head for the bar down the street to get drunk.

She knew where he was going to be. She cleaned up quickly and dressed in the bedroom to head out to join him in the saloon and get drunk. Later she would have to call the 12th precinct to let them know that Captain Jose Anderson will be calling out sick.

****************************************************************************************************

By the time she arrived at the Green tavern saloon. Jose was already three drinks in him with ordering Scotch on the rocks.

There was an empty stool next to him. The bartender came over asking on what the lady wanted. "I will have two whiskey's placed in front of me. Plus I will order two chicken in the baskets with french fries and a salad for the gentlemen next to me." She places her credit card onto the counter for the bartender to take and process with the payment.

He turns to face her to say. "Thank you, Robin." He orders two more drinks. This time one of them for his wife to have. "I plan on getting drunk this morning and most of the afternoon." He says with a slight smirk on his face.

"Myself as well Jose. And later on I will show you how to really fuck the right way. While using all types of toys to add into the flavor." 

"Oh, really my wife! We should go to that variety shop in the mall and buy those things you're talking about using later on me and yourself?"

"Well then my sweets. Let me call your job now and let them know that you're sick with not to be able to come in tonight." Robin replies with taking out her cell phone, while her husband continues to take large gulps of his drinks. He really wasn't paying attention to what was going on with the phone call.

A moment later she bends over to him to give a passionate kiss. She was now over with her anger in regard to what had happened in the shower.

Moments later there food arrives along with more drinks....


	4. Chapter 4

Even though the co-founder was dead. Paul decided to have a session with all of the members to together inside the dungeon.

Everyone joining tonight had asked about Julieanna hearing the bad news on tv about finding her body. However they were more concern with the co-founder dead as well. Along with the fact that Paul had no remorse to have his friend dead.

Paul was fixation on a young woman name Suzanne age 26 with blonde hair and a body that will set off any man's heart beating.

There was another small room for where Paul had taken her inside to have sex with and use the ropes, electronic pulse onto her breasts and other parts of the body. At first she had a hard time with his hands all over her including using a small whip to graze across her nipples and stomach. She wasn't liking the idea at this time.

He was starting to get angry at her with placing his hand between her legs and spreading them using his knees. She tried to push him away, but he was so much stronger then her.

Pulling down his black pants to the floor and dropping out of them. He was hard as a rock down below and push himself into her. She cried out with his hand now covering her mouth further.

Several hard strokes inside her opening. He then turns her around placing her hands over her head and pushing against the wall. He enters again with a hard push inside with his entire body against her opening. She was numb now with the pain intensify.

"You're not to say a word to anyone Suzanne or else you're going to find yourself dead like Julieanna." He says to her with being scared as hell from his threat. 

"I just can't believe you killed Julieanna! Why?" She asked with shaking her head and his hands on her breasts and squeezing them.

"Because I can. I want you at my apartment in one hour at six o' clock or else I will come looking for you. I am going to finish what I started here tonight. Understand bitch?" He says with picking up his pants to get dressed again to leave the small room, and give a brief speech to the members before going over to his apartment and waiting for Suzanne to show up.

**************************************************************************************************

Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were finishing up there shift this evening with Inspector Victoria Gates working a rare evening in the bull pen. The reason being was the fact that Captain Jose Anderson had called out sick.

There was no new information on the murder of Julieanna and the co-founder. Even the video footage wasn't able to come up with anything to I.D. the two in the alleyway.

All they knew was the fact that the both of them belong to a cult to be the only connection right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Suzanne had shown up scared as hell when she was let into Paul's apartment complex. She had never been inside before, however she had heard stories that his placed was decorated like the dungeon with all of the equipment that went with it.

He escorts her to one of the ones that had one of those same chairs inside the dungeon with the leather bindings to tie a woman or man in.

"Take off you're clothes now and get into the chair." He yells at her to get moving already with his anger that was scaring her to death.

She had a feeling on what was next for her. Being raped and tortured wasn't her cup of tea at all. He used the bindings on her wrists above her head. While her legs were being pulled apart wide and being placed in the bindings as well.

He placed a blindfold over her eyes and some type of tape over her mouth to keep from screaming out. He was waiting for his partner Patrick to arrive and join in on the fun.

He started with taking off his black sweats moving to the edge of the chair....

**************************************************************************************************

Inspector Victoria Gates in the precinct office really needed to go on home. However she had been busy with the list of the members belonging to the cult. She was able to attend it from a source of hers on the street. She had already spoken with five of those members having to be at the movie house the night of Julieanna's murder and the co-founder.

She was waiting on David Palmer to call her with leaving a voice-mail on his cell. All five had said that the founder Paul was a strange dude and has fits of anger at the drop of a hat. He was obsessed with the subject of sex and he would set his eyes on young woman that are very vulnerable.

It was a moment later when the office started to ring. She looks at the caller I.D. to see that it was David Palmer calling back.

"12th precinct how can I help you? Mr. Palmer this is Inspector Gates calling you to asked about Paul of the cult you're a member of?" She asked with waiting for his response.

"I don't like the founder. He prays too much on young women Inspector Gates. I heard a rumor that he tried to rape Julieanna inside the movie house. But he was told to back off by the co-founder and left in a huff." Palmer says over the phone.

"Do you happen to know where he went afterwards?" She asked with looking down at her notes.

"I have no idea. I was in my seat watching the start of Forbidden Planet as with the others accept Paul and the co-founder."

"If you're able to come up with anything else. Please call the precinct and let them know Mr. Palmer. Thanks for calling me back." She replies.

"No problem. I just hope to god you're able to find the killer of the two that were murdered!" He states before ending the conversation with Gates.

************************************************************************************************  
WARNING......This next section is very graphic.....

 

Paul was in the middle of screwing Suzanne in the chair almost to the point of blacking out from the pain he was in flicking on her....

Moments later his partner Patrick shows up. He was watching the scene with taking off his clothes and placing them onto the chair next to the door.

Paul turns his head. "What took you so long Patrick?" He says with squeezing her nipples further with the clips swelling them up from the pressure.

"I had business to attend to involving the cult. I was with Sarah at her apartment having dinner and discussing about the cult. Otherwise she wouldn't give in to me with the sex issue. I have been trying the past few weeks." He said with moving over telling him to let him take over fucking her.

"Fine. Do you have you're special cutting knife available? It's that time again Patrick." He replies to Patrick with a smirk on his face.

"I have it in my coat pocket. I suggest you remove it and have it ready for action along with those two large garbage bags." Patrick responds with placing his rock solid shaft inside of her screaming through the tape.

He pushes back inside of her several more times with her legs spread out wide by the stirrups and leather bindings....

He tells Paul to squeeze her nipples through the clips. She is not able to stop screaming..........

Patrick was getting sick and tired of this bullshit with her. It was time to kill.....

Paul hands him the very sharp long edge knife. Taking off the clips he takes hold of the one nipple and cuts it off and places it in a small plastic bag that was on the side, while blood was pouring out, as with doing the other one and placing it inside and closing it to be sent to the police.

Paul has the two large garbage bags for which her body will be placed inside and taken out to be taken else where. Patrick with blood all over him. He will clean up afterwards just as they have done before. He slices her private parts into pieces and drops the knife into the sink next to the chair.

With loosening up the leather bindings on her wrists and ankles. They place her inside the two garbage bags as Patrick lifts it up to head out into the back entrance walking down a flight of stairs with his strength. His black SUV was in the back parking lot very close to the door. He opened up the trunk to have the body dropped off in an alleyway....


	6. Chapter 6

A package was being delivered to Captain Kate Beckett in her office. Along with a pile of other mail from the carrier making his rounds of the 12th precinct.

It was address to the captain for which had no other address on it or which postal office it was from. She was about to open it when there was a call from her husband Richard Castle calling from his book tour in Fort Lee, New Jersey.

"Hey Babe! How's it going with the book tour this early in the morning?" She asked with moving through the mail to find something of interest to open.

"Would you believe the book store is packed with adorning readers to hear me talk. How is you're morning so far?" He asked before going inside to have his second session with the readers.

"Boring so far. I have mail to open so if you will excuse me Babe, I will get to it right now." She hangs up to grab the package in front of her.

When she opened it she was upset with running out to call Esposito and Kevin Ryan over to check it out before calling others.

"What is it Beck?" Sergeant Esposito replied with moving into her office to take a look at the package. Taking a moment to gather himself with a deep breath into his lungs. "OMG! Is that what I think it is?" He cries out to Beckett and Ryan. "Someone is sick to send something like this through the mail. " He exclaimed with his demeanor pissed off and angry with wanting to hit the wall in her office.

"We need to get the sex crimes division up here right away." Beckett announced loudly. However there was a phone coming in. "Beckett how can I help you?" She was listening to the woman on the phone crying. "Where Mrs. Robertson?" She asked.

"We will send a team of detectives and the crime scene unit to your store. Bye!" She says to the woman over the phone and turning to face her two detectives.

"What's going on Captain?" Detective Ryan says with having a feeling that another body was found caused by the cult.

"Another body was found cut badly placed in a double garbage bag in the alleyway of a Beauty shop. Mrs. Robertson saw the garbage bag and opened it up to see what was inside. She has never seen anything like it before. Lets go. We will have everyone involved in this one including the Sex Crimes division." She states with closing up the package and taking it with her for the Sex Crimes to take over."


	7. Chapter 7

Reaching Jolene's Beauty Shop. The entire area was closed off to the public. Even though the reporters scanning on the C.B. bans heard the call about a body being found in the alleyway.

For now no reporters were allowed to asked any questions until they knew what was going on. Mrs. Robertson closed her shop for the day after what she had seen in the garbage bag. She told them all she knew with the fact of finding the bag and looking inside.

Esposito had asked her on whether she was able to see anyone strange around her shop the past few weeks.

"No Sergeant, just my regular customers besides three of those women that belong to that strange cult the news have been talking about." She says to look around with all kinds of police in the area checking for evidence.

"Do you happen to know who they are and when they were last in your beauty shop?" He asked with the question while having his notepad ready to write something.

"Actually I keep records everyday with each and every client that comes in. Lets go inside to the back of my office. I will be able to give you the names of those three from that Cult.

Taking a moment to bring up her computer with the client listing. She found the three names of the women that belong to the Cult. "Here we go gentlemen. There names are Julieanna Rogers, Suzanne Winters and the last one is Jackie Kennedy."

"There has to be some connection between the three and the Cult?" Detective Ryan asked with all of a sudden Captain Ronald Auriel of the Sex Crimes division came in to speak with Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan.

"Captain Beckett called me into the case. We checked the body and the items in the package. It matches. All we now need to know is the I.D. with waiting for the coroner to arrive." He says with the two detectives and the captain moving out of the office to head into the alleyway once again.

They told him about the three female names listed belonging to the cult with the first one listed now dead. "I have a feeling Captain that the body in the garbage bag might be one of them listed minus Julieanna Rogers." Sergeant Esposito makes his possible guest on the I.D. of the woman inside that bag.

Moments later the County Medical Examiner Doctor Syndey Perlmutter showed up with his technician Jerome pulling out the stretcher to place the garbage bag on it until the reach back to the coroner's office.

Sergeant Esposito walked up to him with shaking his head at the scene. "Doc we are going to need an I.D. right away with you're palm reader." He asked with Perlmutter pulling out the palm reader from the front of the van and setting it up to use.

Carrying it out with moving to the stretcher with his gloves he pulls out one of the hands of the woman and places the palm onto the device to get an finger print I.D. from the F.B.I. database. "It should only take a few moments on who this poor woman inside this bag." He says with a sad demeanor with his tone of voice.

Eight minutes later....."Here we go gentlemen. Her name is Suzanne Winters." Perlmutter makes the announcement with the information.


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor Lanie Parrish in charge of the Westchester County Medical Examiner's office called Perlmutter at the medical bay on what was found during his autopsy on Suzanne Winters.

He picked up the phone having finished his work on Suzanne Winters, or what was left of her. "Yes, Doctor Parrish how can I help you?" He asked with taking off his white jacket to place the bloody one and his gloves as well.

"What's the latest on the body Suzanne Winters?" Lanie asked from inside her office piled sky high with paperwork.

"She was raped several times over before who ever sliced her to pieces. It's just god awful Doctor Parrish to have this happen again unlike the murderer Donald Abbotts months ago. I just hope the bastard that did this will be given the same type of treatment for when he's finally caught." He says harshly with his angry demeanor.

"You and everyone else I might add Syndey. Just try to stay calm doing you're job as with everyone else on the case. I understand the Sex Crimes division is working with Beckett's detectives to try and find who killed those two women and I believe as well the co-founder. " Lanie responded with anger as well. She didn't need it with all of the work that needed to be done with taking over the job position a little over a year ago.

"I will text you or send an e-mail on whether or not I am able to find anything else on the case. Take care Doctor Parrish." He hangs up with sitting down at his computer to write up the autopsy report before going out to have something to eat and then calling his wife and family for an update.


	9. Chapter 9

Jackie Kennedy was working in the boutique five blocks away from where Suzanne Winters was killed. Sergeant Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan were able to find out the work place of Kennedy and warn her or even take her into protection until they are able to catch the killer.

Parking the vehicle in a space they were able to find. The boutique looked busy with customers going inside and out with there purchases in their hands.

"Lets hope she is able to understand bro?" Esposito says to his partner opening the front door for him before moving inside himself.

"No doubt she will Javi once we tell her that her friends from the cult are dead." Ryan replies before an older woman comes up to them asking on whether they need help.

"Yes, we are looking for Jackie Kennedy. We are police detectives from the 12th precinct." Ryan says to the older woman claiming to be the owner of the Boutique.

"She's in the back putting away stock. I will take you to her. Do you mine telling me what it's all about detectives?" She asked in a serious mode with the question.

"Right now it's for your own protection that you don't know Mrs. Hallaway."Sergeant Esposito replied with wanting to keep her safe from the complete truth.

Taking a few moments to reach the back for where Jackie was working. They went inside to have her turn around from finishing up one of the boxes and into the container for further usage.

"Jackie there are two detectives to speak with you about something important." The owner says before heading back out to take care of the customers at the register or coming inside.

"Why are you here detectives?" She asked with concern in her tone.

"We need to take you into protected custody due to the fact we think that one of the members of the cult that you belong to might be killing them. And you're on the list of three females with the both of them now dead as with the co-founder." Detective Ryan replies with watching her face.

"OMG! He actually did it!" She cries out to them.

"Who did it Jackie?" Sergeant Esposito asked strongly with his question.

"Paul Saunders the god damn founder of the cult. Along with his side kick I have no idea his name at this time, The both of them are true lunatics." She said with slamming her hand down on the table next to her.

"Lets go we are taking you to the precinct for further questioning and then into protected custody." Esposito tells her along with her grabbing her things from the locker and letting the owner know that she won't be coming back until at least a week.


	10. Chapter 10

Captain Jose Anderson the night watch commander was working this evening after taking off the other night. He wasn't too pleased to hear about the further sexual, rape assault murders.

Jackie Kennedy was coming off the elevator with Esposito and Ryan and taking her to ask further questions. She really didn't have much to add accept the fact that the founder loved sex a great deal and was a real nut case.

She really didn't have any idea as to where he and his friend would hang out accept the Dungeon, apartment or any place else. She would only stay an hour before officers would be able to take her to the Fort Lee, New Jersey safe house.

Paperwork had been filed with those in charge of the safe house. While Captain Anderson finished off the paperwork on his end, while Sergeant Esposito went home to be with his wife Sung Lee before she starts working at the precinct.

****************************************************************************************************

Kevin Ryan called his wife Jenny to have the two kids Sarah Grace and Nicholas to stay at the next door neighbors. He was too tensed up and was in need of his wife to help him out in the bedroom.

Walking into the apartment complex. He was so wound up from the entire day with working on the case that has turned into a real mess. The police commissioner was looking for answers, as with the Mayor and most of all the governor.

The lights were down low when Jenny came out from the bedroom in a very suggestive nightie. She didn't know on whether it was going to work on him this evening. She would have to play it by ear at this moment.

"Sweetie let me take you're jacket and place it into the closet for now. Are you interested in a drink right now?" She asked with waiting to hear his answer while hanging up the jacket in the closet with the coat hanger.

"I will have one right now. What about yourself, Jenny?" He says softly with his tone towards her.

"Off course I will have one sweetie." She replies with walking over to the bar in the corner for where the two kids won't be able to get at it. She brings the two drinks over to the black leather couch in the living room. "Are you going to tell me what happened today at work?" She watched his expression after she was able to asked the question.

Taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "Another female body from the Cult was found cut to pieces. We have another women from the same cult in protected custody in New Jersey until we find who is behind the killing." He says with Jenny now sitting on his lap with the aroma of her perfume.

Ryan was finishing his drink quickly in order to have another. However his hands started to roam under her nightie to thumb her nipples very taut to the touch. She had so much heat generating off her this evening.


	11. Chapter 11

He was all over her with his hands. For which she wasn't able to kept up with him on the couch. He pulls off her nightie to be on top of her now sucking each of her swollen nipples needing attention. She was crying out when he started to bite her nipples a little to have her jerk with her body.

Afterwards he headed on down towards her opening with using his knees to spread her legs wide. He climbs on down to place his entire face into her pussy and using his tongue to excite her clitoris and bundle of nerves they call the nub.

She tried to hold onto the couch for leverage with the pressure that her husband was giving her. "JESUS! Harder Kevin..." She moans out to him with his face buried and wasn't coming up for air.

He was sucking on her Clitoris having her heat index at the top. She hasn't felt this much heat in such a long time. "DEAR GOD! Please help me?" She cries with raising her hips into him further. He finally came up for air with taking in a deep breath.

His cock was rock solid hard. As he places the tip at her opening before pushing inside hard. He lifts her legs to have them against his shoulders and the friction he needs to reach deeper inside. He stroked so hard that she was crying from the pain hitting her cervix. As his energy was one of anger from the case he's working on.

Eventually that anger will die down tonight. But at what cost? Afterwards he turned her over telling her to get down on her knees and bend her head all of the way down to the couch with her rump up in the air. Without using any gel he pushed his rock solid shaft into her anus to have her cry out loud.

Anyone in the building would be able to hear them.

He continued his assault on his wife until he's able to cum hard inside of her. No doubt she is going to be mad at him for a long time to come.....

Pulling out with entering her pussy. He was on the verge finally with having his orgasm. Three more strokes and he was now done....

He pulls out with getting off the couch to head for the shower and then a saloon for a couple of drinks to deadened his nerve endings. She would leave him alone once he leaves. She plans on calling Esposito and Sung Lee to help rescue him from his misery.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure Jenny, you want us to pull him out of the saloon? Because he's going to be madder as a hornet's nest." Javier tells her over the phone from his apartment complex.

"Then Javi stay there with him and drink with him until it's time to leave. I know the both of you would have to be at work in the morning." Jenny requested as her friend as with his wife Sung Lee. Even though she doesn't really know all that much about the woman.

"What kind of excuse would I need? Because he's not going to believe anything I say tonight." He replies with looking over at his wife. "I have it Jenny, Sung Lee has heard a great deal about the tavern from me, she wants to go there this evening to have a couple of drinks to loosen up."

"That's great Javi. Thank you so much for helping me out." Jenny exhaled feeling better about the situation right now and having her husband being protected.

******************************************************************************************************  
Meanwhile in Fort Lee, New Jersey Safe House

 

Jackie Kennedy was able to relax finally after being pulled away from the Boutique and her apartment complex. Manager Mueller was able to give her the information on when meals would be served as with snacks. She will have the freedom to roam around the compound to do her running or even use the computer in the day room. Since there are eight of them to choose from. However it all depends on whether any of the residents of the safe house are using them.

Currently she had gotten out of the shower having been given clothing her size to wear and sleep in during the time she is with them.

She felt safer this way without having some sex crazy nut like Paul and his nutty friend after her and cut her to pieces.

*****************************************************************************************************

Javier and Sung Lee walked into the Green tavern saloon to have a few drinks to relax. They will act surprise with seeing his friend Kevin Ryan.

He was sitting at the bar asking the bartender for another drink. He turns his head to see his partner and his wife.

"What are you two doing here tonight? Did Jenny call you?" He asked with telling the bartender there drinks that he was buying this round.

"I haven't heard from her, bro. Sung Lee wanted to come here since I am always talking about this place. So here we are tonight having a couple of drinks to relax after today working at the precinct." Esposito announced even though he was lying.

"Fine! Enjoy yourselves. I am buying this round for the both of you." He says with downing his scotch on the rocks while asking for another.


	13. Chapter 13

Since Paul and his partner Patrick wasn't able to find Jackie Kennedy any where. Even her boss at the Boutique didn't know either. Since he was told not to say a word to any one for where she might of gone.

So instead they scoped out a non member of the cult with walking into a sleazy bar in Manhattan some six blocks from the ice rink.

Sandy Williams an under cover cop from another precinct was off duty and needed to relax after a long day out in the field. Her partner Anthony Gardner went home to his wife of five years and wasn't interested in drinking. He was more interested in his wife and two boys ages seven and five.

She decided to sir at the bar with the bar tender asking what she wanted to drink. "Please let me have a Black House shot to start before going to Vodka very dry if possible?" She asked the older bartender.

Meanwhile Paul Saunders sat down next to her while Patrick sat at a table ordering drinks for himself and food with his stomach rumbling.

Paul started to talk with Sandy about wanting to buy her a drink. She looked at him with being really handsome and rugged looking. She accepted the drink from him as with him ordering food as well. Since she did say that she was hungry after a long day on the job.

He did asked her what her job was as with she asking him as well. "I am a under cover officer working for the Manhattan center precinct. Today I worked 10 hours having closed a case with my partner." She replies with finishing up her Black House shot to start on her own drink before going to the third that Paul had brought her.

"I run a sex cult with 38 members with both males and females the past year. Otherwise I run my own business in the Bronx for a mail order company with being the CEO with 15 other employees." He states to her with downing his drink quickly.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile at the Manhattan Center precinct near the ice rink. They were receiving the rest of the reports from the 12th precinct about the recent slayings of the three from the sex cult. There was an warrant out for Paul Saunders and Patrick Collins. Descriptions have been placed on all news broadcasts to alert the public.

And during this time. One of the customers having come into the bar in Manhattan. He was able to see the news reports on the cult slayings with his IPhone giving a description of the founder of the cult. It was Paul Angler and he noticed him sitting with a woman at the bar.

Gary a computer programmer went into the men's room making sure he wasn't followed to call the police to let them know about this Paul Saunders being at the Kitty bar in Manhattan. He was told that patrols in the area along with the Manhattan Center police and the 12th precinct will be called in onto the call.

So now he waited with going back to his stool seat at the bar and started to finish up his drink and food that he had ordered arriving. He had ordered Chicken Wings and fries with some type of hot sauce.


	14. Chapter 14

Moments later at the Kitty Bar. Four police officers from the Manhattan Center station. They walked over to Paul Saunders and the under cover female officer Sandy to tell him that he and his partner were under arrest for the three murders of the sex cult.

Sergeant George Thomas placed the cuffs behind his back, while the other two did the same with Patrick screaming bloody murder with wanting to call his lawyer.

"And you're going to get your chance to call the lawyer Patrick." Lt. Hathaway replies with pushing him towards the door of the bar.

Paul asked the Sergeant on where they were being taken to. 

"We have an order to have the both of you taken to the 12th precinct. I understand that Captain Kate Beckett will be interrogating the both of you." He says with the other officers taking the both of them outside inside the back of the police vehicle and head off to the precinct.

Meanwhile Sergeant Thomas had to speak with the under cover police woman and explain to her on what exactly was going on.

"OMG! I could of been there next sex slaying victim?" She cried out in horror. "I need to go on home and relax after what could of happened to me Sergeant Thomas. I will write up a report in the morning to my superior officer on what my thoughts were this evening."

"Would you like me to drive you home?" He asked gently.

"I have my car parked outside. I will be able to drive myself home. I will be fine sergeant." She replied with moving toward the door.

*****************************************************************************************************

Captain Kate Beckett woken from a sound sleep with Castle waking her. He tells her that Paul Saunders and Patrick have been arrest at a bar named Kitty down town Manhattan. "Hey! It's you're chance to interrogate the both of them and throw away the key into two different cells until the court decides there fate." He says with a touch of anger in her demeanor.

"Castle stay here while I get dress and leave for the precinct. I will call you later on what will happened to them." She moves out of the bed to quickly get dress and grabs her personal items to be placed in her purse.

 

FINAL CHAPTER COMING UP...


	15. Final Chapter

Captain Kate Beckett was trying to calm herself down thinking about Paul and Patrick on what they had done t the two women and the man. She does know that the police Commissioner was going to be extremely happy that the 12th precinct or rather the Manhattan Center Police station was able to arrest them with the 12th getting the credit.

Driving her vehicle in the under ground parking lot of the precinct. She was now ready to go with talking to Paul and Patrick. She was able to find a close space to the elevator to take her up to the level of the Bull Pen.

Captain Jose Anderson was ready. As he sees her coming off the elevator to have her head for room three with Paul Saunders inside. While Patrick was in room four. Since the first two rooms was busy with other suspects from different cases.

The entire night watch was very busy all of a sudden....

Beckett walked over to room three and opened the door to head inside with two officers watching there prisoner. In spite the fact he had shackles around his ankles and cuffs behind his back. She tells the two officers one being Sergeant L.T. Reynolds to wait outside while she talks to him.

The both of them didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the room with a killer.

"Tell me why you and Patrick killed those two woman and the co-founder?" She asked with sitting down with waiting for his response.

"Why? For sexual pleasure mostly. However as time went by, it turned into something much more." He says with that damn smirk on his face that Beckett wanted to punch him out.

"Have you always been so involved for when it comes to those sex toys before you were able to start up the cult?" She replies with writing some notes onto the yellow pad in front of her.

"Yeah! I have ever since I was a teenager." He said with tapping his feet on the floor. Since he wasn't able to do anything else with being locked up.

"One last question before we place you in a cell for processing. Why did you go after an under cover cop at the Kitty bar?" As she stands up to hear his answer before calling for the two officers.

"I wasn't able to get to my third choice Jackie Kennedy. So we needed to find another source outside of the cult." He says without any type of remorse for when it comes to the murders.

******************************************************************************************

Finale

Two months later Court Decision

Judge Alberts of the justice system and the jury decided that Paul Saunders and Patrick would get the maximum sentence with being placed in the maximum security prison in Alabama for one hundred years. Even though they will probably be dead in less than a year.

Once the word gets out that the two prisoner are sexual predators for the most part. The prisoners and or the guards will try to get rid of them by killing them in their cells....

As for the sex cult. It was closed for good with all of the members left going elsewhere.

 

THE END


End file.
